The present invention is directed to a personal control unit (PCU) for a vehicle entertainment and communication system. The control unit is provided to each passenger in a vehicle and is used to operate various aspects of the vehicle's entertainment and passenger communication system.
Historically, various types of control units have been used to interact with a vehicle's entertainment and communication system, but these systems have generally been relatively large, difficult to operate and see, not well illuminated, and have not been visually integrated well into other aspects of the vehicle interior.
Although control units have been developed that comprise various lighting techniques, prior art units have not provided illumination of the units that is aesthetically pleasing or can easily be integrated with other aspects, particularly lighting aspects, of the vehicle interior.